


Throwing Dirty Confetti

by BandieLove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Usage, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Decisions, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Husband is NOT physically abusive, Mental Breakdown, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Papyrus, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unloving Marriage, lewdberry, maybe mentally abusive though, p in v, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandieLove/pseuds/BandieLove
Summary: You regret getting married.No, what you actually regret is getting married to a man you didn’t really know, too soon.Now, you hide your misery under a mask of fake happiness, pretending to be the ‘cheery wife’ he expects from you.You’ve gotten really good at hiding things, too.Like, your affair with Sans for example.





	1. That Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Friends!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322331) by [whoawicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked). 



> "Ooh that man is like a flame  
> And ooh that man plays me like a game  
> My only sin is I can't win  
> Ooh I wanna love that man  
> Ooh that man is on my list  
> And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
> My only sin is I can't win  
> Ooh I wanna love that man"  
> Caro Emerald - That Man
> 
> Hello!  
> Buckle up buckaroos, cause this is going to be a bit hectic.

_ Just be the perfect little trophy wife you’re husband wants you to be and vacuum the floors. _

You’ve told yourself that for every chore you’ve done today. It’s not like the house really needed cleaning, but if you didn’t occupy your time with something, you’ll go mad. There’s only so much reading and yoga you could do before stir craziness sets in.

It’s not that your husband, Chad, didn’t care that you got unbelievably bored at home, it’s just that he wants things done in a specific way. He’s very traditionalist. He thinks he should be the only one with a job so you can stay at home and take care of the family. A family you are too scared to start growing.

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you plaster your signature ‘happy Stepford wife’ smile back on and drag the vacuum from the closet, “Honey! I know you’re on the phone, but I’m starting the vacuum!”

You don’t hear anything from your darling husband in response, but shrug it off and start in your room. There’s something pleasing to you about how the vacuum drowns out all the noise around you. You can’t hear your husband laugh with his best friend over the phone, or your neighbors mow their lawns from across the street. Just the numbing hum that comes from the machine in your hands.

You make your way through the house and finish up the den when Chad stops you, “Hey, the boys are coming over for a bit.”

His words take that numb feeling away from you, only to be replaced by well hidden excitement about what he maybe implying, “Oh, how many? Will I need to set more plates for dinner?”

“Just the two this time, James is out of town for a while. No need for dinner, Papyrus and I will probably go out to the bar tonight.”

You’re trying so hard to hide your internal buzz of delight, now knowing that  _ he’s  _ coming over, “Okay, then I will only set up for Sans and myself tonight.” you gave a little smile as you turned back to move the vacuum to the next room.

“Uh? No? That would be weird.” Chad rolled his eyes before looking back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

“Oh, umm…” your voice came out a little more displeased as you wanted it to be, “Then I’m eating alone tonight?”

Chad looks over and sees how your squirming shyly in the door frame. You weren’t upset at all about him leaving for the night. Actually, you were a bit excited about the notion, but it might be a little too obvious if you showed it. So, you but on your best acting face and pretended like you would miss him, just a little bit though.

Sighing, he gets up to wrap his arms around you, “I know what this is about…” he had that self righteous smile, like he thought it would still charm the pants off of you, “don’t worry, I’ll be home tonight to give you all the attention you want”. 

It felt like someone punched you in the gut when his face moved close to yours, and that punch was most likely the guilt eating you up. And, just like your husband kissing you everyday, you rolled with them.

He moves in closer for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. You silently thank any God paying attention to you for the good timing.

Chad seems annoyed with his failed attempt by the sound of the air rushing out of his nose and the crease that formed between his eyes, but he lets go of you anyway and makes his way to the front room. You take a moment to sneak a glare at his direction before straightening yourself and following after him.

At the door, of course, were the two boys your husband mentioned. Papyrus was the first to enter. His long, lanky body was almost swimming in the over sized, orange, hoodie he always wears. It looks like today he’s trying the cargo shorts and Crocs look. It’s a nice mix up from the usual slacks from work, it is the weekend after all. He greeted your husband and you returned the hug he offered you.

Right behind him was Sans, the shorter of the two skeleton brothers, yet taller than you. He was in his usual black jeans, knee high blue boots that matched his scarf and gloves. The chest piece seemed exceptionally shined today, not to mention the shirt underneath the piece seemed to cling to him in a way that made him seem muscular, despite being a skeleton. You could almost see an outline of abs through the fabric…

Wait.

Nope. you can’t do this right now. Get those thoughts out of your head, now! You can’t be checking him out when your husband is right here!

“Chad! Y/n! Nice to see you again!” Luckily for you, Sans interrupted that train of thought as he gave a small hug to your husband with a few pats on the back. It’s funny, your husband never seems too keen on Sans’ disregard of personal space, but you have a feeling that he won’t say anything to him with Papyrus there.

“Uh, yeah, you too,” chad replied, looking just a bit uncomfortable, “Ah, Paps! You would never believe what James texted me before you got here!”

Chad started leading Papyrus out of the room when Sans offered you a hug in greeting as well.

“Hi again Sans”. You smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around your waist and yours around his shoulders.

“Mmm… it’s especially nice to see  _ you  _ again.” Sans’ voice dropped down low, a sultry whisper in your ear. 

As much as it sent a chill down your spine, you started to panic and tried to pull away from him, “San..!”

“Shh now,” his hands moved lower to get a good grip on your ass, “Don’t want you running away from me when I just got here.” he caught you with his half lidded gaze and smug smirk that told you he knew exactly what he was doing. He noticed your own, wide, alarmed look though, and saw how your eyes kept darting to the side, as if someone were watching you.

Sighing he let go of you and turned to close the door behind him, “Don’t worry, they’re in the other room.”

You took one last peek over your shoulder, just to make sure. Relief comes in the form of hearing your husband and Papyrus laugh down the hall. Taking the chance, you pull on Sans’ scarf to kiss him. It might have been just a little too enthusiastic, as you managed to push him against the door, but Sans returns it with just as much gusto. It’s been days since you last saw him, and you appreciate any moment you get to have with him where you don’t have to act like you’re only ‘friends’.

You didn’t want to stop as the waves of happiness rolled over you, but you couldn’t risk getting caught and cut your kiss short. His mouth couldn’t help but chase after yours as you pulled back, and his eyes got that dreamy look to them as he glanced from your lips to your eyes to get lost in them. A blue blush covered his Zygomatic bones, and you couldn’t help but shoot him a similar look in return.

“Hey bro?” Papyrus’ voice broke your trance from each other, making both of you you jump apart in an instant, “You coming?” Papyrus poked his head around the corner to where you two are standing.

“Yes brother! I was just talking to Mrs. Y/n!” Sans turns to you, “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

Right, time to return to the act. Papyrus was the one who really made you want to hone your skills in, after all. The guy was like a living lie detector. A fact both you and Chad learned the hard way after a few rounds of poker one night. 

“Oh, no, Sans, I’m fine. Thank you though.” you are getting better at this and you’re starting to hate it, “I’m just going to finish vacuuming and then I’ll start dinner. You go have fun.”

With a nod, the brothers leave back to Chad, but not without sans secretly winking and blowing you a kiss before going out of view.

You go back to your cleaning, just a bit more joyful than you were earlier. The numbing hum of the vacuum began again, but your mind was occupied with thoughts of Sans. You didn’t mean to start this affair, but there was just an attractive pull to him you couldn’t explain. Eventually, you gave into your urges for one another and found more chemistry with Sans that you ever did with your darling husband. There might have been something akin to it when you met in college, but that flame, for you at least, fizzled out shortly after marriage.

You didn’t like the guilt eating you up everyday, but you also couldn’t bring yourself to leave Chad. Sure, he maybe isn’t right for you, but Chad isn’t a bad guy. Any girl would dream of a guy like him, but Chad chose you, and now you feel like you owe it to him in some ways. Now that the ball is put into motion, you can only see him being more hurt by the truth of your feelings. You feel like a coward, and deep down, you know you’re the real bad guy. And everyday, you live a lie, acting blissfully unaware of that fact to keep other people happy. 

The only time you didn’t was when you were alone with Sans. Your relationship hasn’t been strictly sex, he’s taken so much time to get to know you, too. You’ve opened up with him about so many things, and he’s told you he understands. He once told you he fakes a happy face most of the time as well, to keep his brother’s peace of mind that he’s sweet and innocent. A fact that you know is not true at all. You get the feeling that either one or both of you might have a mental breakdown one day.

Lost in your thoughts and the mindless motion of vacuuming, you didn’t realize someone had snuck up behind you. A hand covered your mouth before you could make a surprised squeal, and your back was pushed up against a body, the other arm pushing the vacuum out of your hand and wrapping around your stomach to pin you in place.

“Guess who?” Sans’ teasing voice was back in your ear. You immediately relaxed against him with a sigh from your nose. For a moment you were worried Chad was behind you, somehow reading your thoughts.

Sans’ hand on your stomach gently roamed around the area, caressing every curve, and moved just a little south to play with the waistband on your pants. His other hand was still over your mouth as he tilted your head over his shoulder to gain better access to your neck.

“You seemed a little lost in thought, love. Thinking about me?”

Sans trailed kisses from your collar bone, up your neck, to your ear lobe where he gently took his teeth to nibble at it. Your breathing started picking up from the feather light sensations he used on you. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and get lost to the feeling.

“The other two are going out tonight, and I can’t stand the thought of you…” His lower hand trailed lower to the outside of your thigh, “home alone,” the hand rubbed up and down your thigh, inching closer to the inside, “all night.” He huffed a little in your ear to send shivers down your spine.

The hand on your mouth let go and moved over your shoulder and started kneading your side, continuing to the area under your breasts. You were happy the vacuum was still on, Sans was the only one who could hear all the little grunts and whines you tried to keep down but to no avail.

“I don’t think you would mind,” his lower hand got closer to your clothed core, “a little,” closer still, and the anticipation was killing you, “company tonight, would you?” with his question his fingers finally found their destination.

You let out a louder moan than you hoped and threw your head back, almost collapsing on him. You could feel his self-satisfied smile against your skin. His hands didn’t get rough, but gave you just a little more stimulation than he previously had been using.

You were quick to nod your head a few times, afraid to use your voice. At this point you would agree to anything with him. He’s got you so worked up in only a way he knows how to do.

Sans’ snicker caused cool air to glide against your skin, “My, my, so eager are we?” With that, he pulls you away from him and up straight, his hands resting on your hips, “Well, I’m sorry you’ll have to wait for tonight”.

He places one last kiss on your shoulder before he walks away into the bathroom, leaving you a flustered mess in the living room. Normally, you would be mad that he started something and just left you there. Now though, you don’t think you’ve ever been eager enough to finish your chores and wait for Chad to leave

-

You were in the middle of cooking dinner when you heard the boys making their way through the house.

“Yeah, he was basically trying to compare dick sizes with that comment, I wasn’t having any of it.” You figured chad was complaining about his boss again with Papyrus. He has a tendency to think any criticism thrown his way is a personal attack.

“Well, that's not nice! Maybe he was just trying to get you to look at it from his point of view!” and there was Sans, trying to be a voice of reason in Chad’s egotistical mind.

“Nah little man, you don’t get the office life. Everyone’s gotta be an alpha. Gotta try to put everyone in their place.”

You rolled your eyes at his comment, not bothering to turn around from your stove stop as you heard them walk into the kitchen.

“Hey babe, we’re heading out. Hopefully you didn’t make too much, you know I don’t like leftovers.”

You replied with a smile and a small nod in his direction.

“Aww, babe, don’t be like that,” he tugged at your arm to make you face him and wrapped his arms around you, “I know you’re mad I’m leaving, but I told you I’ll be back tonight. I still gotta keep a promise you you.” He shot you a little wink which made your stomach flip in an undesirable way. You hated what he did PDA, especially now where you were directly in front of Sans and Papyrus. “Now come on and give me a kiss goodbye.”

You braved through it, like you always do, and kissed him with a smile. You kept your eyes on Chad, afraid to look at Sans, at what his reaction might be. You could already feel the burn of his stare boring into you.

“Hey bro, you headin’ home?”

Papyrus must have snapped him out of it. Chad let go of you and you turned to the other two to say goodbye, as well, and Sans had no trace of that jealous stare he was shooting you just a second ago.

“Yeah! I’ve got some work to do and I want to work on some training routines,” Once again he was all smiles, beaming at his brother.

You followed the boys to the front door and waved goodbye, fake smile stamped on like usual.

“Now, Papy! Have Muffet give me a call if you two need a ride home!”

“You got it bro. Like always.”

You gave one last real smile at the boys before you shut the door. Their relationship was so endearing to you.

After a few minutes of chopping some of your vegetables for dinner, you hear two cars start in the driveway and leave. A few minutes after that was the expected knock that came from the door next to you in the kitchen.

You wipe your hands clean and open the door for Sans. he always parks around the block and sneaks through the back gate, just in case.

“Hello again,” you gave a genuine smile at him and giggle at this little game you played.

Sans didn’t waste a second. He captured your face in his hands and kissed you passionately. Not breaking your kiss he walked in and kicked the door close behind you. One hand moved to tangle in your hair. You moved closer to press your bodies together while angling your head for a deeper kiss. 

Your tongues danced with one another until you felt your back press against the counter top. His hips pinned you in place and began to grind against your own. You can feel his magic starting to spark and pop at the places you connected, stirring a warmth within you. Unfortunately though, you had to stop to breathe at some point. 

Your mouths broke away but he held your face close to his. Your face was a rosey mess and your breath came in heavy pants, he never thought you looked any more gorgeous than you did now.

“Stars, I thought I was going to knock him out back there.” his eyes stayed locked with yours as he laughed.

“Well, thank you for not doing that.” you gave a little laugh of your own as you pushed him away a little bit to get to the stove.

“What’s for dinner tonight?” his arms wrapped around your waist as he looked over your shoulder to see what you were preparing.

“Eggplant Parmesan, with a tossed salad.”

“Sounds Delicious! What do I need to do?”

“Oh, well, umm… bread the slices of eggplant there while I get the pan hot to grill them.”

Another thing you like about Sans, he always wanted to help. He liked cleaning, cooking, any house work that needed to be done, really. You remember one time he took over cleaning the gutters for you because your legs got shaky on the ladder. You insisted that he doesn’t have to do  _ your _ housework, but he simply kissed you on the head and told you it would be his pleasure.

You asked Chad to cook with you once for a date night after you started getting more serious with your relationship, but he refused, insisting on how he would just burn it. With Sans though, he was eager to spend any second with you. Even though he did burn the food the first few times you two cooked, he was willing to learn to be better. 

Happiness has settled around the two of you for the next hour. You would sneak kisses in between cooking instructions and he followed your words to a T. This was the kind of mood you could never get with Chad. Sans just had a way of spreading his joy to you.

Dinner was served and you spent the time at the dinner table talking to each other about almost everything. He told you about his job as a royal guard, about what happened that day and the mountains of paperwork he never expected he had to do before getting the job. You told him about the latest gossip going on with your friends from your yoga class. Apparently, Kelly’s daughter started a fight at school. Your conversation didn’t lead to much, but he continued listening to you talk about the mundane things in your life.

-

Silence fell between you as you both did the dishes after dinner. It wasn’t a lot and you told Sans he didn’t have to help, but he insisted to be a ‘good house guest’ as he put it. You passed him the last dish to dry and drained the sink of soapy water.

Sans took your hand after you dried it and gave it a tender peck that led into tails of them going up your arm.. He pulled you closer to him and, once again, you shared another passionate kiss.

“Now, where did we leave off earlier?” his breath blew across your lip and he ran his nasal cavity around your nose.

“I think somewhere around…” taking his hand in yours, you lead him to your pants button, “here”

His gaze held a fire to them before he took your mouth again. You threw your arms over his shoulders as he grabbed under your ass to hull you up on his lap. Your legs tied around him as he walked you to the bed room.

Your back hit the bed as your kiss broke. Sans took a moment to devour you with his eyes as he worked some of his armour pieces off. Your hair spread around you and your face was flushed. The shirt you were wearing dipped off one shoulder and road up your stomach, making him yearn for your soft skin under it.

Once he got off what he needed, he dipped back down to your neck to kiss and nip at you. You squirm in pleasure as his hands find purchase on any and all of you. One worked its way under your ass again to lift you so he could get between your legs.

Frustrated with how hot you were getting, you sat up and yanked off your shirt for him. He, in turn, gave an appreciative kiss to you before trailing more down your neck and to your breasts. His hands groped them and eventually peeled away your bra. You couldn’t help your eyes closing at the feeling of his mouth and hands working your nipples and the grinding your lower bodies subconsciously started doing.

You take your chance to rake your hands down his back, untucking his shirt. The feeling of your nails against his ribs makes him shudder and Sans moans into your breasts.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Sans sits up to start to undo your pants. You reach and take his own shirt off of him. While he’s distracted with your pants, you assault his cervical vertebrae and clavicle with your own mouth. Your tongue swirls in between bones and you lightly scrape your teeth against some of them, sucking away any pain you might have caused.

Sans’ own moans and grunts spill from him. You can feel him relax against you. You imagine he’s losing himself to the sensation of you, like you do with him. Your hands and mouth travel lower, teasing his floating ribs and spine, to which he gets louder and throws his head back. By now you learned his sensitive spots, and you abuse them. Sans lives in bliss for just a few moments more, before taking your hands off of him and pinning you back against the bed. 

He looks into your eyes again before shooting you with a cocky smirk, “That’s enough teasing for now, don’t you think?”

With that, he runs his hands down your body to your pants and pulls them off of you with a few good tugs. He wastes no more time, and cups his hand over your wet heat. Your head immediately throws back and your back arches at the feeling of him finally touching the place you’ve been craving for all night. He strokes your outer walls a few times through the fabric of your panties before he takes those off too.

“S-Sans!”

“Oh, love, you have the most beautiful voice when you call out my name.”

He returns his hand to your core, his fingers move from circling your clit to probing just one or two into you. His other hand makes quick work of his belt and frees his glowing, blue, cock from his pants.

“Now, tell me what it is you want.”

His movements are relentless against you.

“Oh! Fuck! Sans-s! I want- I want you!”

His fingers slow down to a crawl. You can still feel them curling inside of you, but not at the rate you need. You sit up on your elbows to try and get better leverage on his fingers, but he won’t allow it. So, you throw your head back in what hopefully sounded like a frustrated groan, but probably not.

“And what do you want of me?”

“Please! I want you to fuck me! I need it! I need it!”

Sans removes his fingers from you and lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, preparing to enter you. He runs his cock over your folds, sending more shocks of pleasure through your clit every time his head runs over it.

Sans leans over and give you one last sloppy kiss, and you can feel his cock starting to spread your lower lips.

“That's just what I wanted to hear.”

He finally plunges into you and your body’s muscles constrict to the feeling. He takes a moment to settle to your stretch before pumping at a slow, but hard pace. You all but scream at the feeling of him in you, and you can hear heavy breaths and grunts coming from him.

“Yes! Oh, fuck!”

“You like that?” he straightens back up and uses your leg as leverage to pump harder into you, “you like this fat cock in you?”

“Yes! Sans!” your fists grip onto the sheet, and you grind in time with his hips, “Don’t stop! I want more!”

“Damn right! I’ll give you all you can take!” his movements pick up, and you can feel a coil tighten in your lower stomach as he hits that special place in you.

“Fuck! Right there!”

Sans took your words and sounds and followed them like they were his own, personal, gospel. His hands smoothed over your thighs and he kissed the inside of your knees.

“Oh, love, I can feel you. You’re getting so tight. Are you gonna cum?”

Nodding your head up and down, you reached your hands up. You wanted to hold him close, you needed to feel him holding you as you reached your peak of pleasure.

Sans enthusiastically complied with your wishes and you felt one arm around your back hold you against him, while the other tangled in your hair. Your own hands found his head and back and clawed at him with uncontrollable vigor.

“That’s it, love, that’s it. Go on and cum for me.”

“SA-”

Your voice turned into a silent scream as you did just that. A white light blinded you and all you could feel was the immense bliss wash over your being. Your back arched up and into him as your orgasm was drawn out by him chasing his own release.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Sans pumped faster as he felt your walls spasm around him and the rush of your wetness enveloping him. With one final push from him, he captured your mouth in his and you shuddered at the feeling of his magic filling you. You were oversensitive, but still felt shocks of thrill run through you from those last few thrusts, milking himself dry into you.

When the feelings are over, you both collapse onto the bed, a panting mess of limbs tangled into each other. Your muscles feel too heavy to move, and you can feel the mixture of both yours and Sans’ sweat and fluids all over you. Yet, you are too content to do anything but lie in the embrace of your lover.

You can feel him place more kisses up your shoulder, his way of begging for attention. You turn to him and cup his face as you both share one more sensual kiss. The look in his eyes tell you everything he thinks about you. The admiration he has for you, longing to be with you in a way he can’t right now.

“Stars, I love you.”

That's not the first time you’ve heard it from him, but you can’t help but feel that pit of guilt eat you up every time he says it. You had to look away from the sincerity in his eyes. Knowing this would all end in a short while just made you want to vomit.

“Sans, don’t…”

“Why?” he cupped your chin to look at him again, “You know it’s true. And I would even do that cheesy, movie, thing about screaming from roof tops if I had to.”

You had to give a little laugh at that. Knowing Sans, you tell him he can and he would. The only thing is…

“You know why we can’t.”

With nothing else to say on the matter, you sighed and stretched your sore body.

“Ugh, I need to clean up.”

“Wait, just say? For a little bit?”

You were a bit confused at first, you figured after that discussion he would be mad at you, but with a look of his puppy dog eyes, you know you could never say no to him. With a gentle smile you had him scooch back and you pulled the covers over yourselves.

Back in his arms, you knew you would never find a more comfortable spot for you to sleep in. He nuzzled against your forehead where you could feel the relaxed stretch of his smile on your skin. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep to the rhythm of his chest rising and falling.

-

You both stirred at about a quarter until 2 when Sans’ phone began ringing. You jumped at the sound at first, thinking it might have been Chad returning home, but a quick assessment of your surroundings cooled your sleepy and paranoid mind.

Sans drowsily rolled over to his pants on the floor and dug the annoying thing out of his pockets.

Answering it he reclined back into bed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders while you curled onto his chest.

“Hi muffet…” Sans’ sleepy voice sent tingles down your spine as it was much more gravellier than it usually is, “Yeah, okay, give me a few minutes. I’m on my way.”

Hanging up, Sans drops his phone on the bed and sighs as he squeezes you more to him. This was honestly the hardest part of this relationship you two decided to have, saying goodbye and going back to the performance you two called your daily lives. You wished that you could stay like this forever. Maybe Chad would go out and find another person to go home with? Anything, really, to delay the fact that Sans had to leave the warmth of your arms.

“I need to go get them before Muffet gets mad.”

His words only made you hug him tighter, but you eventually gave in and, with a whimper, let go. 

You caressed his face with the back of your hand while giving him one more sad look. Again, all you wanted to do is spend all night looking into the soft glow of his eye lights. He could only return your expression with a sympathised yet disheartened smile of his own.

With an exhale that could have almost been a sob, you sat up in bed, “Okay, let me help you get dressed.”

A somber silence filled the room as you helped pick up your discarded clothes. He got dressed once again while your clothes got placed into the laundry hamper. He picked out a set of pajamas for you and helped you put them on, giving you one more kiss on your shoulder and a hug from behind. You offered to help tie his tunic around him, but he opted to just carry it.

You led him to the front door, not afraid of anyone seeing him go out this late at night. The goodbye here was harder than the one in bed. He cradled your hands in his, giving them a few more tender pecks, while you both looked longingly at one another. 

With one last sigh from him, he pulled your face to his and kissed the top of your head.

“Goodnight, my love”.

Your eyes began to water as you said the words that officially ended your night of bliss, “Goodnight, Sans”.

You watched Sans leave your home from the doorway.  _ This is nothing new _ you told yourself to keep from crying,  _ we both chose this. _

Before Sans disappeared from your view, he gave one final wave and a gentle smile. Then he turned the corner, concluding your time together that night.

_ Then why is it getting harder and harder to say goodbye? _


	2. This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This love is be and end all  
> This love will be your downfall  
> This love is be and end all  
> This love will be your downfall  
> I’m feeling down about this love  
> -Ellie Goulding-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy~
> 
> So sorry for the super lateness of my updates. I have a system where I have a rough draft of the next chapter to start editing before I post the newest chapter, and that kinda bit me in the ass. Well, life did that too. The Holiday season hit us hard where I work, then bad stuff happened at home that had me occupied for a month and a half. Now this lock down is going on and I'm an essential employee so I'm crazy busy with work again. it was either stick with the small crew and work as many hours as I can, or get let go with the rest of them and file for unemployment. I already had to use my emergency savings for the bad family stuff that happened right before this, so I have no choice but to work.
> 
> Anyway! I know there's a lot of you not working right now, and even though I don't have the next chapter's rough draft done yet, I figured it's time to finally post this one while everyone is bored out of their mind and in need of something to read.
> 
> Enough of my rambling, thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoy!

The weekend had come and gone, and your depressive state started to break through more and more every day that passed. You thought you had gotten good at putting on the ‘happy wife’ mask for your husband, but he noticed sometimes. He even asked you what was wrong the other night, but you just brushed it off by saying it was boredom. He didn’t seem to pry after that, getting preoccupied with whatever was on his phone.

Monday was your yoga night. It was one of the only activities your darling husband seemed to let you have outside of being his happy little trophy wife. He said that ‘if it kept your hot bod’ then he ‘would allow it’.

You thought he was playing his wording off as a joke at the time, until you realized you didn’t really have any other hobbies. Thinking back now on some of your conversations with him, you started to realize how much you hate the way he treats you, jokes or not.

So, yoga class was one of your only social outlets. 

You wouldn’t have called them that in the beginning. Infact, you were a good quiet student who just showed up and went through the motions. It wasn’t until the third week of classes that the girl who would occasionally eye you strolled right up and introduced herself as Kelly.

You didn’t want to be too open at first, just keeping her pleased with small talk, but she always found a way to seamlessly interject herself into your proximity. She always lied out her mat in a spot next to you and kept the conversation going, even through the lessons. For reasons you cannot fathom, she decided to make you her new best friend.

You thought it strange that your unwillingness to open up to her at first didn’t drive her away like it would with most people. Instead, you think it drove her harder to befriend you.

Eventually you started to cave, just on little things at first. She would tell you about her days as a stay-at-home artist/ mom, but it wasn’t until she started gossiping with you about the drama of PTA meetings and the sorts that you truly laughed and enjoyed time with her. You eventually started calling her a friend when she invited you to usual outings like grocery shopping and clipping coupons at her house with her.

It was then when you noticed how similar, yet drastically different, both of your home lives were. Her own husband supported the family financially, like yours did, but he supported Kelly with her decision to stay at home and work in her art studio. He didn’t make her stay at home, like Chad did with you, it was a decision made freely by both of them.

You remember one of the first open conversations Kelly had with you about the discourse her own work caused with her family. Apparently, she had been so caught up in her art one night her husband came home to the kitchen a mess and their daughter up past her bedtime trying to get homework done. She laughed it off like a happy memory, telling you how she came out a few hours later to her daughter tucked into bed, homework finished, and her husband cleaning.

You couldn’t help but play the same scenario in your head with Chad and yourself in the roles. You know, for sure, Chad would have been mad, even yell at you about how you're shirking off your responsibilities for some hobby that isn’t as important. 

You confided those thoughts to Kelly, and from then on, you two were truly best friends. You could see the attempt of her wanting to be a good friend and role model for you, and you were grateful for it. It was such a relief to see her after a few bad days at home, and be able to vent out your frustrations with her.

She talked with you on occasion about how you and Chad seem to not have the best relationship, and it might be for the best to separate. You weren’t totally offended by the idea, but assured her that you were willing to fight to keep your relationship. You just felt you needed to be more open with Chad and discuss some things that were bothering you.

Not that, that has happened.

And, now your opinions have heavily shifted.

Kelly was the only other person, outside of you and Sans, that knew about your affair.

You recall how you started shutting her off after your first time with him. The guilt was at its worst then. You felt like you betrayed everyone, not just Chad, but Sans, Papyrus, even Kelly. You felt like you had fooled them all about who you really are as a person.

Kelly wasn’t believing any of your excuses about why you couldn’t go out to see her, and eventually you broke down and told her about it all. Even after all of the crying and confessions, she never once got mad at you like you thought she would. She just accepted you, flaws and all.

You don’t know how it worked, but just having Kelly there to listen to your problems helped you tremendously. Your yoga nights became so therapeutic for the both of you. You always felt refreshed after a class physically but, now it’s more of a mental refreshment as well.

You don’t know how you pulled it off, but you told Chad you’ve been enjoying the exercise so much, you wanted to ‘advance your skills’ and attend more classes. So, you asked him about joining Kelly on wednesday nights as well.

Actually, you don’t think he even batted an eye at that. He just said ‘Okay’ and handed you more money every month for the fees.

Instead of actually doing that though, you’ve been sneaking off to see Sans.

It was all Kelly’s idea, and you didn’t want to go through with it at first, but an ache to see him started eating you up. There were only so many times you two could actually be alone together, and never on your own time, always when Chad decided he was going out for a while, or when he was at work.

Now here you were, five thirty on a Wednesday, telling your husband that dinner is in the crockpot and ready whenever he’s ready to eat. 

You take your set of keys to your shared vehicle and begin to head out the door, yoga mat under your arm.

“Okay babe, see you after seven?” Chad followed you to the door in his usual way to say goodbye.

“I’ll actually be out a little later. Kelly wants to get some frozen yogurt after and talk about the trouble her daughter’s gotten into lately.”

Chad chuckled at you while bringing you in for a hug, “Look at you, not even a mother yet and already giving advice.”

There was that familiar pit in your stomach again. Chad has been dropping not-so-subtle hints since the beginning of the year that he’s ready for a baby. He’s told you since you’ve gotten married that he wants a large family, that he wants to have that classic family dream of a white picket fence in the suburbs.

_ I’m such a coward _ you thought as you smiled dreamily at him and gave him kisses goodbye.

Your drive in the car gave you time to think even more on his words. Mostly, if you remembered to take the birth control you’ve been sneaking behind his back. 

_ All I do is lie to him. _

-

Kelly was getting out of her car when you pulled into the parking lot. You both took a few minutes to catch up and make plans about shopping tomorrow.

“Class is starting, I have to go, but you! Go have fun!” She gave you one last hug and a cheeky wink before turning to the front door of the building.

Kelly was never subtle about your intentions it seems. 

Pulling your hood of your hoodie up to hide your blush, you turned the opposite direction and made the walk down to the boy’s house. Luck was apparently on your side when you chose this studio. You met one of your best friends there and your lover’s home was only two blocks away.

Your paranoid mind always had you looking for anyone you might know, making sure no one could spot you going to their house. Did it make you look suspicious? You weren’t sure, you were too busy studying the faces of passersby to see if you could recognize them. Your anxiety always seemed to spike when you took this walk, causing you to be on high alert. You scolded at yourself for getting like this, this was the time to be spending with Sans and now you won’t be able to calm yourself down.

Approaching the house, you scanned their driveway to make sure there was only one car parked. As expected, Papyrus was on babysitting duty at the Dreemur’s house hold. Though, You wouldn’t put it past him to bring Chara over to their house. You’ve ran into that situation on more than one occasion. You couldn’t bring yourself to drop your guard until Sans gave the okay.

Face down so your hood would keep your face hidden, you knocked on the door.

Not a moment later Sans was there to greet you, “Y/N, love,” He gave you a warm smile hello and took your hand, “Please come in”.

You could feel your nerves frying at this point. Your limbs were shaky, and your breath got short as the adrenaline rush kicked in your flight-or-fight response.

“Papy is gone for the night, he’s staying over at…”

After shutting the door, you cut him off by immediately clinging to him. The stress of the past few days washed over you as you took deep breaths against his shoulder, trying to calm down. A sob escaped your mouth and your body trembled against him, letting the panic settle within you.

You didn’t think Chad’s comments hit you so hard, but now that you were alone with Sans, you could feel the sting of them deep down.

_ I don’t want a baby! Not with him! _

_ But I’ve led him on for so long now. _

_ How do I tell him no? _

_ Oh, God, has he always talked to me like that? _

_ Has he always treated me like a tool? _

_ I don’t want to be in this role he put me in! _

Your thoughts raced with every little thing that has hurt you in some way. The tears were quick to fall when you started fighting with your conscious for what seemed like the millionth time. You know what you’re doing is wrong, but when you think about how you would confess and bring up separation with Chad, you panicked even more and only drug yourself down in your depressive state.

The embrace from him was tender, like always, and Sans just let you get lost to the scent of him. He squeezed you lightly in an attempt of comfort. His hand smoothed over your back and you felt him nuzzle into the side of your head, using his calming voice to tell you “shh… it’s okay” and “I know, love, I know”.

Eventually, you got to the point where your emotions were nearly exhausted and your eyes ran dry. You lifted your head from is shoulder and used your sleeve to wipe away the mess on your face. 

Sans held your head in his hand while looking at you with a sincere and understanding expression, “Do you want to talk about it?”

You peered at him through your tear stained eyes and his smooth voice was almost enough to alleviate the rush of uneasiness though you. You wanted to say yes, to tell him all about the things you’ve come to realize over the past weekend, but all you could do is shake your head no. You were afraid that saying the thoughts out loud would bring back the tears ten fold.

He nods in response as he braces your back with an arm and leads you over to the couch. He still holds your hand as he moves to sit next to you, it’s a much welcomed comfort as you try to piece yourself back together.

“I’m sorry I’m always crying when I see you,” you keep your face to the floor when you speak, too ashamed of your fit.

“Hey, no,” he gently nudges your face by your chin to look at him, “ It’s okay. I know how much of a toll this is taking on you. I’m glad you can come to me like this when you need it.”

Sans was too good for you sometimes. 

_ Too understanding and kind for scum like me. _

“Now, I know that look. You stop beating yourself up. This is something we chose together. We both need to share the pain”.

Sans placed his arm over your shoulder and pulled you in to recline against his chest. You indulge in him, hoping to show how much you appreciate the comfort. 

When he reached for the T.V. remote, you took notice of how Sans leaned into the couch, crossing his legs as he took a piece of your hair to mindlessly play with while he watches whatever was on. Your body was so drained after your episode, and your clouded mind managed to only process the little things around you. The background noise of the television and the subtle movements from him, like the way his chest moved when he breathed, helped to ground you over a short time.

After what you think might have been half an hour, Sans asked, “How long can you stay tonight?”

Your voice came out raspy and quiet as you were still tucked into his side, “Until about eight. What time is it now?”

Sans looked at the time on his phone, “Six thirty. Don’t worry I’ll warn you when it’s about time to leave. Just… be with me for now, okay?”

You couldn’t argue with him on that. You felt like you needed his presence more than ever. He was comforting to you and you were appreciative that he was willing to take just a little bit more stress off your shoulders.

You shifted your weight to hook a leg around one of his knees, and your arms snaked around his waist to cuddle completely into him.

“Did you want anything to eat? Maybe some water?”

Your head shook no, not wanting either him or you to move from the comfort of each other. Your time with him today was short, and you wanted to make the most of it. 

Another T.V. episode passed, and your muscles were screaming at you to stretch. Sans was a nice emotional rock to support you, but physically, his bones kinda dug into your soft skin. You can feel the ‘pins and needles’ sensation waking up your arm after being pinned behind his back.

You figured you should probably quit wallowing in self-pity and spend some actual quality time with him at some point. Again, you wanted to feel bad about taking all the attention for yourself, but you know he would tell you that wasn’t the case.

“So, I miss anything these past few days?”

“Chara spent the weekend over, had to stop them and Papy from destroying the house, like usual.”

You propped your head on your arm to face him with a look of amusement, “Ah, that sounds exciting”.

“Well, it was more of Chara dragging Papy around, who was too hungover to do anything more than take orders from them on his shoulders”.

You tried for just a moment to hide the smile that crept on your face at the thought of hungover Papyrus being told to reach the top shelf for the cookie jar, “They sound like a mischievous little runt.”

“Oh they are, but they know they can get away with it more when they are with their favorite uncles!”

A giggle finally loosened from you. Sans’ smile was infectious, and the pride he had for Chara just seemed to radiate from him. You were glad for the fact that Sans didn’t want to pry into your emotions, and just went with a casual conversation like you didn’t spend the past hour crying on him.

With a happier sigh you looked at him, mildly wondering how you ended up meeting a guy like him.

“Thank you again Sans, I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

“Love, there’s no need for a thanks,” he fills your sight with those eye lights of his that just flow with compassion as he cups your face, “I will always be here for you.”

Sans pulls you in for a considerate kiss, wanting to show you that he means it when he says always.

You felt your face get hot as an idea hit you, “Are you sure I can’t thank you in anyway?” your hand slid over the jeans on his femur, slowly tracing back up the inside of it as you shot him a coy smile. You’ve never been as bold as he is, but something about your suggestion just felt right to you.

You could feel Sans go rigid and his eyes get wide as you continued to move your hand across him and start a trail of kisses down his cheek to his neck.

“N-Now love, you don’t need to do that,” you could feel his bones warm under your touch as he understood the innuendo you implied, “I would ne-never ask for…”

“But, Sans, I want to,” you slipped from the couch to the floor, making him turn to face you so you could slip between his legs, “and you want it too, right?” your hands continued their movements over his legs, rubbing from the outside down, and back up on the inside, just barely making their way to the center, before repeating, getting closer each time.

“Well, I-I,” his face was flushed that cute shade of blue you loved, and his stuttering was only boosting your confidence. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything but you in that moment, still blown wide and the lights morphing into tiny heart shapes.

You loved to see him like this, to see him absolutely fall apart from you, “and if I know anything about you,” your hands made their move back up over his knees, this time not stopping as they moved to his crotch, “It’s that you want to be touched right…” your hands cupped the outline of magic that formed under his zipper, “here”.

Sans was quick to close his eyes and indulge at the feeling of your hand. His breathing was starting to pick up at the satisfaction of finally being touched after your teasing.

“L-Love, you don’t…”

“Shh now, Sansy,” his eyes shot down to you once again when he felt you undoing the button of his jeans, “let me just show you my gratitude, okay?”

Sans could only reply with a grunt as your hand enveloped his now free cock. You couldn’t help to hide your playful smirk as his head tilted back against the couch, focusing on nothing more than what you were doing to him.

You played with him for a little bit, wanting to get him more worked up than he already was. Your hand moved up and down his shaft, stopping sometimes at the tip to tease him with feather light touches. You could see how he enjoyed those the most from the way his cock twitched and the trembles that ran down his spine. 

Precum began leaking from him, giving your hand that extra lubricant it needed to grip tighter and move faster along him.

“Oh, is someone getting a little excited?” 

He looked back down at you with half-lidded and unfocused eyes. you giggled at him as you leaned closer to his lap, “We haven’t even started the fun part, yet”.

“Wha- Ahh!”

His words were cut off by a gasp from him as you took his cock into your mouth. Your tongue starting the action by swirling around his head before your mouth dove deeper down him, sucking as you pulled back up. Each time you got just a little bit deeper, watching him moan as you took more of him into your hot mouth.

His magic sparked and fizzed against your tongue, giving him such a unique sensation and flavor. You could get lost to it like a drug.

“Stars, love-e!”

You released him when you saw him looking down at you, your hand going back to its movements on him to keep him stimulated. From what it seemed, he liked the way you looked up at him from this angle. Sticking your tongue back out, you gave him generous licks, never breaking eye contact with him.

Sans’ breathing was hard, and his face was blue and hot from the magic coursing through his bones. He loved the way you took special attention to what he reacted most to.

Sans moved his hand down to caress the side of your head. The feel of your soft hair moving through his fingers sparked more tingles throughout him, or maybe that was because you were still playing with him with your hands and that delicious tongue of yours. His mind was too lost to pleasure that he couldn’t even focus on what you were doing.

“Fuck, what did I do to get someone like you?”

His voice was nothing more than a horse whisper, and it sparked a thrill inside of you. 

With more eagerness, you doubled down on your efforts of sucking him off. His hand slid to a tangled mess in your hair as it guided you up and down his cock. His moans got louder, and his back began to arch off the couch.

“Th-that’s it! Oh, fuck!”

The noises that poured from his mouth ran together into nearly unintelligible words as he got closer to his peak. Your own mouth moved faster on him, and you could feel him push into your movements. 

Your hands gripped at him, trying to give you extra leverage to move faster, still. You were determined to put your all into taking him to that height of pleasure he was begging for.

“Oh love! You’re gonna make me cum!”

His voice was music to your ears, and it motivated you to keep going. He stilled his movements, thinking that his warning would make you want to stop, but you had other plans.

Your head continued bobbing up and down him, and with one final push, you felt the swell of his cock in your throat as he finally tipped over the edge. Cum filled your mouth, making you still to swallow, and the sensation only caused his orgasm to continue until he had nothing more to give.

When he finally relaxed, you popped off of him. A mixture of cum and drool leaked down your chin as your chest heaved to catch your breath.

You couldn’t keep your eyes from each other. You were both such beautiful messes with your clothes disheveled and a thin coat of sweat covering your faces. His mind was only full of how much he loved to see his cum in your mouth as he basked in the afterglow. 

You savored his taste. Knowing that it was you who could make him fall apart like this made it just as sweet. You would even argue that it was one of your favorite flavors, not that it had much competition.

With a desperate need, you bolted up to capture his mouth once again. Your tongues danced together, and between the taste of his own essence, he could pick out his own favorite flavor, you.

-

After a short moment of clean up, which was him handing you a tissue for your mouth and him fixing his pants after his magic disappeared, you found yourself back in his arms, sprawled on the couch together. You were both still high on emotions after your activity, and his touches felt so electric against your skin. 

You almost fell asleep like this, with the T.V. making a hum of background noise and the happiness radiating off the both of you making for one of the best make-shift blankets in the world. This is the true luxury of your life that you wished you never had to leave. Deep down, you knew it would only take just a little more effort from you to make it a reality.

_ Not now. _

_ I’m with sans, don’t start that panic attack over again. _

Sans let you rest until it was time for you to leave.

You hadn’t completely fallen asleep, it was more like a power nap, but you still felt a little rejuvenated.

As you make your way to the door, prepared to say your goodbyes for the night, he surprises you by walking out first and holding the door for you to follow. Sans did this sometimes, wanting to be a proper gentleman and walk you to your car. You secretly think he insists on doing it for his peace of mind, not having to worry about you walking around after dark.

You walk, side by side, the two blocks down to where you left your car. Your hand itched to grab hold of his, but the public area of your surroundings made you suppress your urge. So, you kept them in your hoodie pocket as you walked and made small talk with him.

He was currently telling you about a call he got the other day about a noise complaint. When he went to go check it out, he stumbled into a teenage house party.

“So, Alphys ended up adding the neighborhood to my patrol route. I think it’s less of a protective measure though, and more of ‘keep them scared’ kinda thing”.

“I feel like I should say something like ‘kids these days’, but I remember doing stupid stuff like that when I was younger, too”.

You both shared a quiet laugh and stopped at the turn to the parking lot of your yoga studio. You glanced at the area to make sure your car was still there before turning back to Sans, a solemn sigh on your breath.

You both spend just a few peaceful moments just looking at one another. You could see a hint of sadness in his eye lights, and you knew he was thinking the same thing you were.

_ I wish I didn’t have to leave. _

For just these few minutes, you didn’t worry about what else was going on around you. Your head cleared itself of the strangers passing you on the street, and the nightmare of a life waiting for you when you get home.

Sans cupped your head in his hands once again, tenderly giving you a kiss.

“I… umm…” Sans broke your silence, “We have something to talk about. Or, umm… something that I have to tell you, to ask from you”.

His demeanor made it seem like this was going to be a difficult conversation. The two of you are usually so open to each other, and if he’s nervous about talking to you, you were worried about what this ‘something’ might be.

Sans’ hands drop from your face to take hold of your own fingers. His eyes couldn’t meet yours anymore and he looked off to the ground to the side.

With one last big breath, Sans finally spits his words out, “You know you don’t have to go back there.”

You were afraid he was going to bring this up again, “Sans I-”

“You know you don’t belong with him,” you tried to take a step back, but Sans had your hands locked to his. “Please, Love, just listen.”

As much as you wanted to run away from this conversation, like you always did, you felt like it was inevitable. So, you gather your courage and make yourself listen to him.

“Y/N, my love, whatever is keeping you... whatever is scaring you so much from leaving him, I need you to know that I will still be here for you”.

“Sans, you don’t…”

“I meant what I said earlier. In any way, or at any time, I will be there to help you. Is it money? Because, Papy and I have plenty.”

You can feel the tears starting to well up again, “No, no nothing like that.”

“Then is he threatening you?”

“No! Sans, it’s not…”

“Because you know I can…”

Before he could finish, a car horn startled you both.

A sense of dread rushed through you when Papyrus’ car pulled up next to the two of you. You immediately pulled back from Sans, trying to act as nonchalant as you could, but you were a little afraid that he might have seen something already. 

The passenger side window rolled down, and a young child poked their head out. That must be Chara, you haven’t officially met, but from the stories you’ve heard you thought it was a safe assumption.

Papyrus was leaning behind them at the driver’s seat, “Hey bro. What’s up?”

Your arms crossed around yourself, showing a bit of your insecurity. You haven’t mentally prepared yourself to deal with Papyrus. Now, coupled with the fact that you might have been caught, you weren’t sure you could lie thoroughly enough to convince him of anything.

“Brother! Chara! Hello! I uhh…” you could see how caught off guard Sans was, too, by their sudden interruption. He was stuttering more than he normally would when he had to act cool in front of his brother. If that didn’t give him away, then his nervous twitching and sporadic movements definitely did.

Sans wrapped an arm around your shoulder and brought you to the forefront, patting your back like you were chums, “... actually just ran into Mrs. Y/N here!”

You gave a brief look of panic before you stumbled up next to him, quickly plastering a smile over your face and giving just a small wave to the two of them.

Chara waved back, and it looked like if their seat belt wasn’t holding them back, they could fall out the window at any moment.

“Oh, Hey, whatcha doin out here?”

“I umm…” you had to clear your voice from cracking, “take classes, uh, here?”

_ Oh, god, no take it back! I’m so obviously lying! _

_ … but wait, I’m not. _

“This late?”

“Well, it actually ended a while ago. I just left from a friend’s.”

Okay, not a total lie, but vague enough that you hoped he didn’t ask questions.

“Mmhmm... So, what are you doing bro? Thought ya said ya were staying home cause of work.”

Chara couldn’t look any more bored and uninterested in the conversation. Ah, the ignorance of a child.

“Oh, well… you know… couldn’t think after a while of, uh, all that paperwork! So! I, umm… decided to go for a run! Clear my head and… all… that”.

You could tell that Papyrus wasn’t buying it for a second.

When he opened his mouth, you think to call you out on your lies, Chara pushed him aside and started laying into the car horn. They shot Papyrus a bitter look, obviously wanting to just leave already.

“Jeez kid! Fine, fine! We’re going!”

After their fit, they sulked back in their seat, paying no attention to anyone else.

Papyrus turns back to you and Sans, “I had a really good pun for that, but someone seems to have seen it coming. Maybe it’s getting close to bedtime?” 

Chara didn’t flinch at his thinly veiled threat.

“Anyway, ya want to ride with us?”

“No thank you! I’m just going to make sure Mrs. Y/N makes it to her car and finish my run home!”

“Uh-huh, you have fun with that.”

The window rolled up and you gave one last wave, “Goodbye Papyrus. Nice to meet you Chara!” 

Breaking from their brooding, Chara shot up and enthusiastically waved back at you. You could still see them waving as the car pulled away.

You quickly turned away from the street, Sans hot on your trail as you made your way to your car.

“Oh stars! That was close!”

“Sans, I need to get going, I have a feeling he’s going to call Chad.”

You tried to pull your keys from your pocket, but dropped them when your hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

_ He’s going to tell Chad. Oh, dear lord! He knows! _

Sans grabbed onto your hands, stopping the trembling mess of them when you bent down to pick up your keys.

“Love, please, you need to calm down or you won’t be able to drive home,” Sans picked up the keys and opened the car door for you. You could still feel the swell of frenzy running through you as he helped you into the seat. “Breathe with me now”.

You did as he said taking in air until your lungs were full, and slowly releasing to his counting.

After just a few more exercises, you felt like you were mellowed out enough to think rationally.

_ I can do this. _

_ I didn’t really lie to Papyrus all too much. _

_ And I’m pretty sure I kept the story consistent. _

_ Sure, maybe Papyrus thinks Sans is lying about something. _

_ But he doesn’t completely know about our… rendezvous. _

_ I don’t even know if he will tell Chad! Maybe he won’t, since all his suspicion is on Sans. _

_ I just won’t bring tonight up unless Chad does. _

“Hey,” Sans’ voice was soft once again, hoping to break through your internal monologue. His brow bone was turned down in concern for you. He thought all of your time together was amazing, but he could tell that close calls like tonight were having a large impact on your mental health, “maybe we shouldn’t do Wednesday nights anymore. At least for a while?”

You took his words to consideration. You didn’t want to give up time with him, but you did agree that it was the best thing to do right now. It wasn’t like he was asking you to give up your free time, you could still spend your night actually taking the class you signed up for. And Kelly will always be there.

Coming to terms with your decision, you nodded in agreement with him, “I think that’s a good idea”.

Sans gave you another soft smile and shut your car door. He crossed his arms and leaned them into the open window. When did he start your car for you?

“Thank you, again, Sans,” you gave him a sheepish smile, “For taking care of me”.

“Like I said love,” he gave one last peck to your head, “always”.

He shot you one last cheeky wink before walking away. You watched him in your mirror until he disappeared behind the corner, then you backed out and made your way home.

-

Your mind was racing with worry on your drive home, even making you afraid of even stepping through the front door. When you steeled yourself and eventually walked in your home though, the worst case scenario you expected didn’t happen.

It was quiet, like usual.

You can hear the T.V. playing from the den, telling you that Chad was still home. He wasn’t the type to welcome you home, so everything was normal as it ever is.

Dirty dishes waited for you in the sink after you showered and changed clothes, and the crock pot was still warm with your dinner for the night. You took a serving to eat and packed the rest of it away for your lunch the next few days. 

_ Of course, he wouldn’t clean up for me. _

You’re not sure why you were surprised. Chad said the house work was your responsibility.

You ate dinner over the sink, taking breaks to wash up. You still hadn’t seen Chad since you got home, but you took the normalcy as a good thing. Maybe Papyrus didn’t talk to him? 

You didn’t want to get your hopes up. It’s already been such an emotional day, and you were drained. At this point, you think if Chad is mad, you could do nothing more than be the push over you are for him and let him take his shots at you.

You were lifelessly going through the rest of your night. Your movements became robotic as your second personality came to the forefront. Your mind couldn’t, rather, didn’t want to comprehend anything anymore.

You decide that enough time has passed and it’s time to get whatever fate is in store for you over with.

You walk into the den and gently sit on the couch next to Chad. So far, he hasn’t even batted an eye at you. The relaxed state he was in told you nothing of his thoughts. You were expecting the usual stand-offish glare from him if he was angry, but right now, you just followed the indifferent feeling you had about the situation.

You became numb.

Chad finally acknowledged your presence when his arm slipped behind you on the back of the couch, “So, you were out later than I thought”.

“Yeah, There was a lot to talk about so… just kinda lost track of time.”

“Mhmm… heard you ran into the boys tonight. Pap called me and said he caught you and Sans talking in the parking lot” 

So you were right, and you didn’t like how he used the word caught, but he might be paraphrasing from Papyrus.

“Yeah, Sans was out, on a jog or something? I don’t know, but he stopped me on the sidewalk for a chat. Papyrus saw us and introduced me to their Nibling, Chara is a cute little thing.” your words came out as casual as you could muster. You didn’t want him suspecting anything.

“Figured as much. Haven’t met the kid yet, but heard a lot about them,” Chad adjusted himself into a more comfortable position around you, “Hey, wanna know what Paps said? He started askin’ me a bunch of questions, like if I knew where you were and and crap like that. Not gonna lie, that’s real arrogant of him to start implying presumptions. I swear, he’s got another thing comin’ if he thinks I gotta worry about shit like that.”

You nodded along with his tangent, not wanting to add any input.

“The guy’s a hypocrite, wants to talk about us like that but can’t even see it from his own. Went on and on about how his brother was actin’ weird when he was with you, like he already doesn’t act weird all the time”.

You could almost take offence to that, “Oh, but You know how Sans is”.

“Yeah, but I still don’t trust that guy. Only reason he hangs around is ‘cause of Paps. And, Hey, I think Paps has a good head on his shoulders, just think he might be a bit too biased to think his ‘sweet and innocent’ brother could be anything but.”

You didn’t give a response to that. You of all people know how true that statement is.

Instead, you focused on the T.V., not really paying attention to it.

“Hey, do me a favor and keep an eye out for him, alright? If he does, or even says anything suspicious to you, I want you to come to me or Papyrus about it.”

You nodded in agreement

Eventually, Chad turned off the T.V. and called it a night.

Sleep came to you fast, but it wasn’t restful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you like this little self indulgent story I got going on here.
> 
> I've got a tumblr, @wondersalyss if you wanna come join me in scheming.
> 
> I won't have a set schedule for new chapters, but I'll post updates on my tumblr. Just know that there is more to come!


End file.
